


The daughter of the Hell and the Heaven.

by ValFairchild



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Actually this is a big disaster, Canon Divergence, Dimensions, Disaster, Future, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Max and Rafe are sooo cute, Mpreg, Multi, Original Female Character - Freeform, Weird, Why I doing this?, alternative dimension, i don't know what I fucking doing with my life, malec future kids, malec world domination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValFairchild/pseuds/ValFairchild
Summary: In the middle of the library a girl appears. Everyone is confused and Magnus feel some weird from the girl.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 12





	1. Synopsis.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I fucking doing. It's sunday and I'm boring. Just enjoy this thing 
> 
> Btw, english isn't my first lenguaje. Sorry for every mistake.

**_The girl._ **

* * *

Magnus observed the g1irl standing next to one of the bookshelves full of books in the library. Her dark hair and gold eyes are well known to him. And after, she falls to the floor unconscious.


	2. Gold eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoooy this! ❤

It was confusing how this girl appears in the Library, Jace, Alec, Isabelle, Clary Simon and Him was there, talking about the problems was happening in the last two week around all of the downworld. Triying to find a solution or explanition about the events, when a thud sounds in the place and everyone was turned to see the source of the sound.

And Magnus see for first time the girl, like thest of the people in the room. The girl looks at them with fear, confused. Her eyes were golden, so much like him of his that she gave him chills, dark hair thick like black ink falling softly down her shoulders, long to hers waist. Like the isabelle's hair. She was thin and very pale skinned, as if she hadn't seen the sun in a long time. She looked somewhat ill, chapped and purple lips, dark circles under her eyes, and bruises on her skin.

And After, she fell on the floor unconsious.

Magnus, feeling an urge come from a deep part of her being, ran to the girl hurriedly, Alec, Jace, Simon, Clary and Isabelle following him moments later.

She waved her hand and blue light appeared, he stepping his hand over the girl healing the superficial wounds she had, bruises and bleeding scratches on most her body. He knew when he ran his hand over the girl's rib cage that she had several broken ribs just like the her rigth wrist.

When he ran her hand over her heart, he felt something strange, like a connection with her.

"How is she?" Alec ask.

"Not fine, she has wounds all over her body, several broken ribs and a. Broken wrist" she answered.

"Who is she is the important question" Jace said.

"She appeared out of nowhere," added Simon.

"She can be dangerous," Isabelle now adds.

"She's a girl, I don't think she can do much to us" Clary said.

"Not now, we need to take her to the infirmary"

Nobody protested, Magnus took the girl in her arms and hastily he took her to the infirmary. They passed through the corridors illuminated with magic light, through the windows that were there you could see the night sky and little light came in from the moon. Everything was quiet, calm.

It was a tour of the blink of an eye, one moment they were in the library and the next they were in the infirmary. Magnus placed the girl on one of the beds and together with Isabelle, still suspicious, proceeded to help her.

Jace, Alec, Clary and Simon, after asking for updates on the girl's status when they had them, returned to the library to continue investigating the events with the demons and the downworld.

The girl never woke up, she was always unconscious without noticing anything that was happening around her. Even when they finished, she was still immersed in the world of dreams.

Isabelle left her and Magnus stayed with her, with the vague excuse of watching over her, but actually curious to know who and what was her, how she had gotten there, and why he felt so strange with her around him.

Alec sighed and leaned against his desk chair, tired from the long day at work. He just wanted to get home, where Rafe and Max were waiting for him and Magnus. While they were there, the kids were in the care of Maryse.

He got up from the chair, ready to find her husband—Raziel, that sounds good—and go home.

Magnus had stayed in the infirmary to take care of the girl who appeared out of nowhere in the library, injured in all parts and with chilling golden eyes that more than reminded him of Magnus's.

Seeing her a strange current appeared through her body, who is she? was what in the first instance, then what is she? she had no warlock marks, no runes like a shadowhunter, and from her wounds it was obvious that she was not a vampire. Lycanthropa, perhaps? he didn't think it was very accurate either. She was probably worldly. And there another question was opened: if she was worldly, how did she manage to appear like this in institute?

It was practically impossible for someone other than a Shadowhunter.

Everything was very confusing and he preferred to put those thoughts aside, he had enough with the whole thing about the increase in demonic activity and murder of downwolders, mundanis and shadowhunters.

He arrived at the infirmary without realizing it, his thoughts kept him busy and they made the journey shorter than he actually was. He entered the place and found Magnus sitting on a chair next to the girl's bed, he approached him, who had his back to him and, slouching to be at the height where Magnus was, kissed him on the neck.

"It's time to come home, Mags"

"What time is is?" He muttered.

"It was the 23 o'clok the last time I saw the clock"

Magnus was silent for a moment but after he got up, he took his sack that had been placed on the back of the chair and kissed Alec on the lips.

He smirked, years with that man and each kiss was just as beautiful as the first time.

"We go home" magnus said.

"Home"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I challenge my friends to find this story, I will give a cookie to the person find this. I have much free time and nothing to do. HAHAHAHAHA.
> 
> Actually, I wanna talk with someone. So, did you like the chapter? what you think about it?
> 
> Bye 😎✌


	3. Rebecca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi god, its me again...
> 
> deberíaestarestudiandolpm.
> 
> Enjoy this and my apologize of the errors, Google traductor is my beta reader.

Magnus walked into the institute infirmary the next day, he had no obligation to watch the girl or anything like that. He was only attracted to her, although that sounded murky, it wasn't. She had a strange aura, something that made him want to stay by her side and make sure she was okay.

Standing next to the gurney where the girl slept, Magnus used him magic to make sure he was okay, he ran her hands arround her body,

analyzing her wounds. Noting how, to his surprise, he no longer had broken ribs or bruises. The only things that remained in her were the dark circles under her eyes and the pale, sickly skin color of her.

While she was asleep she looked small, behind those dark circles I could see a girl. She must not be more than 16 but her face was marked by fatigue she looked much older.

She was really similar to Alexander and Isabelle in a strange way. Something about her features reminded him of Alec, with his messy black hair and delicate features. She had something else too, something that she reminded him of himself.

"Who are you?" whispered to himself.

Almost as if that was a sign, the girl opened her eyes. Showing the beautiful golden color of her iris.

Because the surprise, Magnus jumped back, at the same time that she stood up abruptly, remaining seated on the stretcher, her gaze filled with fear and confusion. She had her hands raised to her chest and her fingers were moving strangely.

He could see multi-colored lights moving from one finger to the other.

She was a Warlock.

"Girl, relax. You're safe. I'm Magnus Bane I don't will hurt you. Okay?"

"Where ... Where I- I am" she said. Her voice was high-pitched and soft. Shaky and hoarse probably from hours without drink water.

Her hands were still in a defensive pose, the lights of her magic leaping from finger to finger. Gold, red, blue, green, pink, purple. It was like bright spots of paint going from one side to the other.

"You're at new york institute. You know what I mean?"

She said "Yes" and finally lowered her hands.

Magnus sighed in relief, he wouldn't have wanted to have a confrontation with her, he couldn't have.

"Can I get closer?" magnus ask.

With a nod she gave him the go-ahead.

He approached and conjured a chair to sit next to the gurney, with another movement of her hand, she made a glass of water appear.

He handed it to the girl and she drank silently.

"Whats your name?" magnus asked.

The girl with no name, for the moment, finished drinking the water and fixed her eyes on Magnus's. Gold with gold.

"Rebecca"

Everything was fine in a moment, but in another, the ground was shaking in a small earthquake and the girl, Rebecca, vomiting on the gurney

* * *

While Rafe and Max played a few feet from the desk, Alec reviewed letters sent by downworlders and Shadowhunters around the world informing him of the situations in their respective locations. The demonic activity was the same as ever and there were no out-of-the-ordinary killings. Therefore, the situation that he had the whole institute in the lead, was only happening in New York.

He gave a frustrated sigh, he was tired of the whole thing. Two weeks and they still couldn't find the person responsible for the murders.

Bodies found all over the city in strange conditions, skin marks with writing that no one, not even Magnus, understood. They were in a demonic language old enough to have already been forgotten.

He was stressed out and just wanted the matter to end.

"DAAAAAD" Rafael yelled, pulling him out of his thoughts.

The boy had run until he was on his right leg. Max had shown up with a pooff on his other leg.

"Can we go with dad?" they both asked at the same time. Alec was unable to resist.

"Okay, Let's go with daddy"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about it?  
> do you like it?
> 
> Actually, I know this is horrible, but I am trying to interact with the readers. Someone somewhere said that was good for something. Idk.
> 
> Lau says bye 😎💜


End file.
